


Teach Me All About "Love"

by imshipwrecked



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshipwrecked/pseuds/imshipwrecked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were once the closest of friends when they were younger. But once middle school hit, Cas began to realize the feelings he felt for his best friend. In fear of scaring him off, Cas began drifting away from everyone, becoming very private with his life, and in doing so, cutting out his only true friend, Dean.<br/>Now, entering his final year of high school, Cas still can't shake the feelings he has for his, once best friend, Dean. But with the looks he's been getting from the new transfer student, it's hard to keep his mind focused on anything but his feelings. He still had so many questions, like, "Who was this new guy?" or "Why does he keep looking at me?" But the one question that really bothered him was, "Why does he look so familiar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad, but now it's on here. Enjoy. :3c

History class was always one of my favorite classes, after English, of course. There was something about learning just how life was before now, before today, that always piqued my interests. Even though some kids my age hated learning about history and considered it boring, I often thought of it as if I was reading someone's journal. Constantly learning about how the Natives' stories were always being passed on from generation to generation, the way Shakespeare's words touched even the highest of people like the queen, or how each war was won or lost. History in itself was eye-opening. Except for mine. Mine is embarrassing, cowardly even. My history so far, is disappointing, to say the least.

My history involves a boy named Dean Winchester. This boy was the closest friend I had, the only friend I had. We were inseparable, we'd never go anywhere or do anything without the other knowing. And although sometimes he'd have to take care of his little brother Sam, while his dad went out on another one of his "journeys", I was always there. That is, until I figured it out. Everything had become clear to me the moment we entered middle school. The moment we were assigned almost the exact same classes and within each class we were asked to choose a partner for the rest of the year. That very moment when Dean Winchester turned to me and said, "Let's not be partners because people might think we're gay." That was the moment I realized I was in love with my best friend.

To be frank, it hurt, it hurt a lot. If I didn't feel anything for him, I doubt it would hurt. But the fact that those words had come out of his mouth, of all people, it hurt way more than I had thought it would. Since it was him who had said it, I listened. I obeyed, like always. Whenever Dean had told me to do something, I always obeyed, no matter what. And to me, this was no different than any other order he had given me. Although this order hurt me a great deal, I still obeyed and partnered up with someone else.

Meg was her name, Megan Masters to be exact. Meg was-is quite the rebel, even to this day. Meg was always getting into trouble with the teachers or with her parents. Even though Meg was often referred to as a "lost cause" I always believed she would do something great, because whenever something put her, or even me, down, she'd always say, "These things shift over time. We learn, we grow." And more often than not, she'd call me Clarence. Which was odd at first, but the name soon grew on me. Long story short, Meg was there when I made one of the biggest decisions of my life, the decision to slowly cut Dean out of my life, due to the fear of him finding out my feelings and being disgusted with me.

The thought of Dean being grossed out by me made my stomach sink. Every time I thought about it I wanted to just tear up, but I kept telling myself that Dean wouldn't be that way. But no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, my thoughts always drifted back towards that first day of middle school. And since my mindset was so fucked up, I began to distance myself from Dean. I stopped telling him things, like places I'd go or the things I'd do, small things, you know? Then after a while I stopped talking to him completely. We stopped hanging out at school, stopped talking to each other on the phone, and stopped doing things together after school, I even quit going to his house when he was home alone with Sam. That part I actually felt really guilty about, I loved being around little Sammy, and from what I can tell, he loved being around me too.

After middle school was over I never saw Dean again. Rumors were heard all around the school about how his dad just took them and moved. Normally, I would've called Dean or even met up with him to ask him about it, but him and I weren't as close as before. So contacting him was out of the question, but being curious wasn't. And boy was I one Curious George, despite the fact that I had gotten all my info from Meg. Meg was always gossiping about someone and everyone was a victim to her gossip, everyone but me. So when the chance came to find out more about Dean, I took it, and Meg never questioned me, not even once. Turns out, Dean really had moved. He moved to Oregon, Portland Oregon. And after that, I never heard anything else about him, for all I knew, Dean was just a memory.


	2. A Blast From The Past

Senior year. I'm finally a senior! I thought to myself. Senior year is the one thing I've been looking forward to. Because after high school, I can do whatever I want, be whatever I want, without being judged. I can express my feelings towards whomever I please, and nobody can say a thing.

"-so what do you think, Clarence?" Meg's voice cut me off from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say again Meg? I was kinda out of it. " I apologized.

"Yeah no kidding, Einstein." She retorted before continuing, "What I was asking you was, what do you think about the new guy? Heard he just moved here with his brother."

"Wait, there's a new guy? From where?"

"I don't know, word around the block is, he's kinda, 'mysterious'." She emphasized the word mysterious by using air quotation marks.

"Well, is he?" I asked. Only to be replied with a 'how the hell should I know?' look from Meg. Which became as a shock to me. "What's this? The magnificent Meg Masters doesn't know something about someone? How can this be?" I said with a fake gasp.

"Oh, shut up, 'assbutt'." She said giving me a sly smirk.

"ONE TIME, MEG. ONE. TIME. Jeez, I was in sixth grade for crying out loud. I mean, you say a curse word wrong one time and it's like branded on your forehead, or something. Are you seriously gonna hold that over my head?" I groaned.

"Maybe. Keep it up and I'll make sure it becomes your senior quote, Clarence." She giggled resting her head on my left arm, head bobbing slightly as we walked to our first period.

First period was always relaxing, it was Art, and Meg and I had it together. Meg and I had nearly every class together except second and third period, which was English and History. As for Meg, she had the same two classes only switched, which was perfect for her because she said that we could "help each other out". Which meant she'd ask me for the answers on whatever test I took before her, even though she'd always use her own answers.

Thoughts of the new guy fluttered throughout my brain. Who is he? Where is he from? What does he look like? Is he nice? All my questions were suddenly silenced by the time I walked into the classroom.

"Okay everybody, settle down," Mr. Ross boomed through the chatter, "we have a new student. I'd like you all to say hello and good morning to-"

My mind went blank. My ears tuned everything out. His face. His posture. Even his hooded eyes. They all looked familiar. Too familiar. Could it be? No! Of course not! It's impossible. Is it? Is it really that impossible for that to be him?

"-kidding me?! Clarence!" Meg shouted loud enough for only my ears, making me snap my head to turn to hers on my left, looking up at me with slightly widened eyes.

"Huh? What? Oh, what's up?" I replied, trying not to sound as panicked as I felt. I doubt she bought it.

"Hmmm. Well, class is starting and we're still standing at the door, we better get to our seats."

"Y-yeah," I coughed, clearing my throat before finishing, "Yeah you're right, let's go."

Something was up, and Meg was determined to find out what. Detective Masters, always on the job, using her great gossiping skills. Lucky for me, whatever she finds out, it'll never go anywhere beyond ourselves.

Dammit. I cursed to myself. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't even catch his name. Shit! Now what? I contemplated asking Meg, but I didn't wanna get put on the spot by Mr. Ross, in front of everyone, especially, New Guy.

New Guy sat at the back of the class, which was, if you ask me, very cliché mysterious. There was definitely something about him that just felt so familiar. He reminded me so much of him, though at the same time he was the exact opposite. I must still not be fully awake.

He kept looking at me. Like he was trying to read me or something, or like he was trying to focus his eyes as if I was something blurry. Every time I glanced back, he was staring right at me. I mean, I could even feel his piercing stare on the back of my neck. I rubbed it on impulse. As if that would've helped.

Why does he keep staring at me? Doesn't he know it's rude to stare at strangers? Do I have something on me? What is it about him that just looks so damn familiar? And then it hit me, after about looking back at him for the ninth time. His eyes. The color of his eyes. That's what was so familiar, and I couldn't quite place it because he was hiding them. That's why he sat in the back! There is only one person I know-or rather knew-with those coloured eyes. Those candy green aple eyes. One person. And his name is Dean Winchester.

Was he really back? What happened to him? Why hasn't he said anything to me? Does he recognize me? Of course he does, why else would he be staring at me? I had so many questions. Should I try talking to him? Should I act like I don't know? I was so conflicted. Meg.

After first period ended I hurried myself to catch up with Meg. I needed to ask her what I should do. She would most likely know, she could help me.

"Meg!" I shouted through the rush of people. "Meg, can I ask a question? It's really important."

"Shoot, Clarence."

"Okay, well remember that friend I had before I met you? Yeah, well he's back. 'New Guy' is him."

"No fucking way?! Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I cried out, my panic slowly pouring out along with my words. "Meg, t-this is serious. I-I don't know what to do."

"Relax, Clarence. Relax. Now, have you tried saying hello?"

"No! I can't just say hello. We haven't talked for years. I'm not even sure if he wants to talk to me..." My voice trailed off.

"Well then, how about this. For now, worry about what's in front of you, like school or whatever. Then, maybe later, talk to him, but think about what you're going to say first. Alright? Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be late to a History class I'm not gonna be paying attention to. Ciao!" And with that and a kiss she blew to me, she was gone.

*****

School ended faster than I expected. After Meg said goodbye she was gone, and I was on my way to my 'home away from home', AKA the library. For a school library, they had a lot of choices, unlike all the rest of the school libraries I've been to. I usually liked to hang out here when I was bored or didn't want to go home yet.

The classics were my favorite, like Jane Eyre, or Pride and Prejudice. Though, I have already read them both about fifty times. Maybe some classic poetry would be nice. All the classics were in the back, which was perfect so nobody would really notice me checking out these kind of books, will the librarian knew, and I'm willing to bet she knows more about this school than she's letting on.

As I searched for, W. Shakespeare, I heard someone walk in the aisle behind me, but when I turned to see who it was, they were gone. I searched with my eyes a little longer, looking through the shelves, when all of a sudden, a dark hooded figure stood before me. His hand clasped over my mouth to, I assume, keep me from screaming. Who is this guy?! Why is he covering my mouth?! Should I call for help? HOW?!

Suddenly his voice broke my thoughts as he whispered in my ear, "Shhh. I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me. Just close your eyes." His voice was husky and deep, and since he was standing so close, I could smell him. He smelled like a new car would smell, yet he also smelled like..like something sweet... Apples? Cinnamon? I couldn't quite place it.

And as he had told me to close my eyes, I obeyed, strangely enough. There was something about his tone that I couldn't quite place either. And then all of a sudden, my thoughts were broken again, but this time not by his voice, but by his lips.


	3. Missed Me, Missed Me, Now You Gotta Kiss Me

He was kissing me. He was still kissing me. Push him off! Runaway! Get the hell away from this guy! I know I should've be running. I know I should've been freaking out. But I wasn't. Why wasn't I? I don't know. I couldn't pull away, despite his body pinning me against the bookshelf. I couldn't help but stay and return the favor.  
It was his lips, his lips were just so hypnotising. I could make out every detail of his lips just by the feel of them against mine. He wasn't kissing me hard, which made feeling every groove that much easier. I could feel how soft they were, how full they were. I could feel how tender they were becoming the longer the kiss went on. I could feel how gentle he was being, as if the slightest amount of pressure would shatter me-or maybe even him-into a thousand pieces. I could feel the way his tongue gently pushed against my teeth, asking for permission to enter. And when I granted his wish, he entered my mouth with so much want and desperation, you'd think he was starving and this kiss was the only food he was given.

But the way his lips tasted was something else, a whole other experience on its own. The taste was sweet and bitter and smokey with a hint of booze all at the same time. It was like a drug and with every second that passed I began to crave more, and the more I craved, the more I took. Every few seconds he opened his mouth, only slightly, to reposition his lips on mine, grazing his teeth against my upper lip and nipping it in the process. Every time he did this, I could feel his breath brush over my lips, and against my nostrils. I could feel his body move closer to mine, until he was eventually grinding me, as soft moans escaped both our lips. And with each breath he exhaled, I was welcomed by the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon, once again. I was beginning to die of thirst, and the only thing that could quench this thirst was his lips, his tongue, his breath, and every little moan that escaped in between. It was nirvana. Until it wasn't.

All of a sudden, I wasn't being pinned against the bookshelf, the heat that radiated from this man was no longer there. My body felt cold. My lips were frozen in time. The smell of apples and cinnamon no longer lingered beneath my nostrils. The sound of soft moans was soon replaced by footsteps. Footsteps descending, disappearing, until all that could be heard was loud rythmic pounding and jagged breathing.

It wasnt until the feeling of hard carpet against my knees and lightheadedness kicked in that I finally snapped back to reality. The moment I opened my eyes everything came rushing back to me like clips from a movie. I was in the school library. W. Shakespeare. The sound of footsteps. I looked around. No one. I turned back. Hooded eyes. "Trust me." The smell of apples. Then..a kiss.

I was kissed. I was actually kissed. But by who? Who kissed me? It wasn't a girl, that's for sure. The voice was too deep, and the strength was too strong to be any girl that goes here. So, a guy then. What guy? My head was spinning and so was the room. Flashes of swirling books and florescent lights was all that I could make out before everything turned black.

The next thing I know I was laying in bed. The first thing that came to mind was a bundle of questions. How did I get here? Did I eventually get up and go home? What time is it? I pulled my cell phone out from the front pocket of my jeans. 9:58 p.m. Wow. It was already almost ten o'clock? How long was I out? I glanced at my phone again. I had a notification for missed calls and texts. I unlocked my phone and checked my messages, not bothering to listen to the voice mails.

Yo Clarence, we still on for Monday Movie night?  
Claaarreeennnccceee  
This popcorn ain't gonna eat itself.  
You know, if you're going to ignore me, you should at least give me a reason why.  
Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, okay?  
I'm really starting to get worried here, man. Text me back when you get this.  
I've tried calling you a million times and you're not picking up. This isn't funny so hurry up and TEXT ME BACK.  
I'm serious..Cas...  
Okay, you might be out with some chick, but if you're not back by 5 tomorrow, I'm going to the police.  
Please be okay, Castiel...

These texts, they're all from Meg. What the hell is going on? Aren't I home already? The smell of apples and cinnamon suddenly filled my nostrils and once again, I remembered. I remembered it all, every little detail. And then I realized. This isn't my bed. This isn't my room. I sprung up and out of the mystery bed, only to fall to the floor. My body felt weak, my head was pounding, and the smell of apples and cinnamon was getting stronger as I heard the soft patter of footsteps approaching. Get back in the bed. Get. Back. In. The. Bed. I crawled back into the bed with my back facing the slightly cracked open door. As the footsteps grew closer, the sound of my pounding chest grew louder. The door opened and I could not only smell that familiar scent, but I could also see the shadow of this mysterious person. It was a man, definitely a man. Could it be that one guy, the one who kissed me? Just then, a surprisingly deep soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you going to pretend you're asleep or are you gonna get up?" The guy said, sounding a bit irritated. There was a long pause then the sound of footsteps approaching continued. He sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed. I waited. After what felt like an eternity, I heard the rustling of clothes and felt the bed shift a bit. I waited again and about a minute later I sat up.

"W-who are you?" I said after clearing my throat, trying and failing not to sound full of panic.

"I shouldn't even have to answer that." He snapped.

I winced, thankfully it was too dark for him to notice. The room was silent for awhile. He sighed again.

"I... I'm sorry, I really don't kn-"

"Yes you do, Cas!" He practically yelled.

"C-cas..? How do you know my name? Who are you?" I questioned.

He rested his elbows on his thighs, put his head into his hands, and sighed once more before replying, "What did I do wrong? Was I ever really mean to you? Did I ever leave you?"

That last question hit me like a slap to the face.

"D-dean..?" I asked, sounding more horrified than I expected.

He turned to face me, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness, and as they began to focus on the man before me, he breathed a soft 'yes' before embracing my slender body.

Dean. It was really him. It was really Dean. As I sat there, still in his arms, my breathing began to hitch and all I could think was, No. Not now. Not here. Please, anywhere but here. The lump in my throat started to rise and there was nothing I could do about it. One tear fell and he didn't move, but one tear was all it took to break the dam.

I wasn't crying, I was sobbing. All the pain I had felt over the past six years came pouring out. All that built up sorrow, all those choked back tears, it all came out. Dean stopped hugging me, only to get a glimpse of my face before he embraced me again. Only this time, he wrapped his arms around me, as if to protect me from some unknown evil. I could feel his muscles against my rising and falling chest, I could feel how each time I took a breath, his muscles relaxed a bit before regaining its position.

"Shhh.." he cooed. "It's okay, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk now, we can talk later, okay?"

I absentmindedly nodded my head before attempting to take a breath, only to be punished by my whole body shuddering at my poor attempt.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I was being woken up by Dean's soft voice.

"Hey, Sleepyhead. It's time to go now. C'mon." He said as he gently shook me.

"W..what? N..no.. I'm okay..." I replied through a yawn.

"Your friend might go to the police if you don't get home. So, c'mon."

"She'll..she'll be fine... Don't worry..." I yawned again.

Just then, I was jolted awake from the cold touch of Dean's arms picking me up out of his bed and cradling me like a child.

"D-dean! What the hell?! Put me down! You're fucking freezing!" I yelped before Dean sighed and set me on his bed, once more.

"You do know that's how I got you here in the first place, right?" He questioned.

I didn't want to answer that, I didn't want to think of what happened today..or should I say yesterday..? I checked the time on my phone again. 1:06 a.m. Shit! It's one already? I need to get home.

"It's late, you're right. Let's go." I replied.

About twenty minutes later I was home, bathed, and in bed. After I left Dean's bedroom there was little to no more talking on the way to my house. Just your casual 'good night, see you around.' from him and a 'thank you, good night.' from me, nothing more, nothing less. And honestly, I didn't really care. All I cared about was getting in my own bed and going to sleep. Today has been too stressful and I just wanted this nightmare to end already.


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye

Tuesday. It was only Tuesday and so much has already happened. Within 24 hours my world has been flipped upside down and everything I once knew has turned into something different. Part of me wanted to stay home due to what has happened, but then, another part of me did want to go to school because of what happened. I was conflicted. Again. And I had no idea what to do, plus, with my being so damn indecisive all the time, I doubt I'd make a reasonable choice with myself.

"I know you're awake, Castiel Novak." Meg chastised.

Shit. Meg used my full name. She was most definitely pissed. I was too scared to know whether I should I respond or to continue pretending I was asleep. I chose both.

"Wh..what..?" I said, trying to sound as groggily as possible.

"Don't play dumb with me, Castiel. I am so not in the mood. Do you even realize how worried I was last night? I mean, it's one thing to blow off Monday Movie Night and go on a date with some girl, but to do it and NOT tell me?! Seriously, like what the hell?!" She was yelling now.

I gave up the act, sighing as I sat myself up. "Look, Meg, what happened last night, wasn't supposed to happen. But it did, and there's no changing that. I am sorry that I want there last night, but you have to believe me that me not showing up was fully unintentional. You do believe me, don't you?" I asked.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment until she spoke again, "I believe you, don't worry, I just want to know why you never answered my texts or calls."

I wanted to tell her everything, I really did. But something was holding me back, something telling me I should wait until everything was all figured out. Great, another fucking choice to make. Should I tell her about my adventure or should I keep quiet until I discuss it over with Dean? After what what felt like an eternity, I went with the former.

"Meg, I'll tell you everything that happened, but just know, nothing is set in stone. Alright?" I asked, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Got it. Nothing's set in stone. Now, what in the holy hell happened to you last night? Was it a chick? I bet it was a chick."

"A chick..well, I wouldn't quite say that."

"Oh my god. What happened? Tell me everything. Did you guys makeout? Fuck? Hm? What'd you guys do? Spill. C'mon Clarence, I'm literally dying to know!" She practically squealed.

"Okay one, you're not literally dying and two, I'll tell you everything just be patient, alright? So... I was in the library, looking for something to read, and I was alone in the back, this I knew. I was alone..until I wasn't... I heard footsteps and when I turned to see who was coming, there was nobody there. And when I turned back around... There was this..figure, this..man. I knew it was a man by the way he was standing, by his posture. Plus, when he spoke, his voice was too low to be a woman's.  
"He had these eyes, they were hooded, too dark to make out the color, but there were other things that stood out. Like the way he leaned in so close that the scent of new car mixed with apples and cinnamon filled my nostrils. And how his voice was soft as a feather and yet husky and it was just so... Ugh, Meg, if only you knew how hypnotic he was. How life drainingly sweet everything was. But the way he tasted, oh! It was insane! He was sweet and salty and bitter all at the same time, and he kissed me with so much force I was practically pinned against the bookshelf.  
"Anyways, after all of..that. I somehow passed out, and when I woke up, I was in a bed. His bed."

I could tell that got Meg excited just by looking at her. She shifted in the chair she grabbed from my desk and immediately smirked when I said, 'his bed'.

"Don't get any ideas, you perv. I was only there because I passed out and he didn't want to leave me lying there on the floor. So he took me to the only place he knew was safe, since he had no idea where I lived." I reassured her.

"Oh yes Clarence, of course he didn't know where you lived. Of course." She replied with a smirk barely even visible.

"Are you insinuating that he did?" I questioned, trying to sound like I didn't care as much as I actually did.

"Well, let's just say that a little birdie told me they saw him outside our house one early morning." She said nonchalantly as she grinned a cheshire grin.

I was genuinely surprised, and even a bit creeped out at this point. He actually spied on me?! And while I was sleeping too? I seriously couldn't believe this. But what creeped me out the most was the fact that I don't sleep with my curtains closed. I mean, why would I? My window is faced towards the backyard. So does that mean he was in our backyard when he spied on me? Did he see me change at night? I was freaking out so much that I totally forgot Meg was right in front of me, watching me, and with a concerned look on her face too.

"Hey... What's wrong?" She cooed as she rested a hand on my knee.

"I-I'm fine. I just.." I cleared my throat before continuing on, "You..uh... You don't think he was looking through my, uh..." I gestured towards my window using my finger, hoping to get my point across with actions since my words were failing me.

Meg looked behind her at my window and thankfully, she got my point. She turned back around to face me and while holding my hands, she spoke softly, barely audible, "Oh Cas, no. From what I've been told, he jogs early in the morning and it just so happened that he jogged passed our house one morning."

"But how... How did he know it was our house he passed?" I asked.

"I, uh..had plans late one night and happened to bump into him as I was leaving. And since he knows you and I live with each other I guess he kinda just put two and two together, and well, voilà..." She trailed off looking down.

"What? When was this?"

"A few days ago..."

This was news to me. I mean, I know Meg's no angel, but I know for a fact she wouldn't leave in the middle of the night unless it was for something really important.

"Oh... Okay." I said not wanting to sound disappointed. I know Meg has her own life, and it's not like she has to tell me everything, it's just that we don't usually keep secrets from each other.

"So, what now?" She asked, looking at the clock on my nightstand.

10:37 A.M. Class had already started and it was almost third period. I wanted to get ready and go but after hearing what I just heard, I wasn't sure if I still wanted to go...

"I don't know, Meg..." I replied sounding more scared than I had intended.

"We don't have to go to class today, Cas. We can just play hooky and you can finish your story later if you want, does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sonds okay. I kinda don't want to talk about him anymore right now anyways."

"That's totally fine. Now," She continued, shifting to a more joyous tone as she stood up clasping her hands together. "What shall we do today, my oh-so-lovely Clarence?" She asked walking around the room.

I pondered the ideas and decided that we should go out and have some fun. I mainly wanted to get out of town, away from here. Anywhere would do. Anywhere but here.

"Maybe we could get out of town. Like the beach?" I suggested.

Just then, Meg's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Oh my god, Cas. Yes! Let's go to the beach!" She squeled dancing around the room.

I stayed sitting on the bed, watching Meg dance around as she began singing. I must've been concentrating hard on her because she suddenly stopped dancing and was now standing right in front of me.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're okay to go to the beach?" She questioned sounding concerned.

"Oh, no I'm fine, Meg. Let's go away for a day. I could really use it."

"Okay... Then in that case, get off that tight little booty of yours and get your stuff. Go on!" She gestured towards my closet.

Once I was up, Meg stopped me in my tracks holding up a finger to my mouth, shushing me before I could even speak. "Hold on a sec. This calls for some music to set the mood." She said, adding an extra 'ooo' when she said 'mood'.

Not more than two minutes passed when suddenly I heard "California Sun" by the Ramones playing from the living room.

Meg came back dancing and singing along. She stopped at my doorway and told me to 'hurry up' or she'll 'beat me up'. I laughed and continued walking towards my closet grabbing an old backpack along the way.

"Today is going to be a pretty good day." I said to myself.


	5. I Put A Spell On You

We had fun at the beach, Meg had more fun than me, actually. She kept telling me that I should stop taking pictures of the waves with my polaroid and start taking pictures of her. Only reason I obeyed was because it was either that or go in the freezing water with her. While we were there, I decided to tell her about that night, and surprisingly, she wasn't mad at me anymore, she even apologized.

By the time we got home that night, it was already 10:06 p.m. I went straight to bed and woke up the next morning to find Meg had crawled into bed with me. I never understood why she got her own bed if she kept crawling into mine every night. I checked the clock, it was 6:02 a.m. and I was supposed to be getting up. Although I didn't want to, I eventually did. I got out of bed and went into the shower, when I finished I found Meg still sleeping in my bed with my alarm clock blaring.

"Meg. Meg. Meg! Get up. You're gonna be late."

"But I don't wanna go, Cas." She groaned groggily.

"I know, but come on, this is our last year in high school." I said as I began to get dressed.

"Yeah but-"

"No 'buts' Meg. Now let's go, come on. I'm assuming you already took a shower last night, since Mr. Mystery was nothing but loud." I smirked at that last bit to only be surprised by a blushing Meg Masters.

"... Yeah..."

I cleared my throat before continuing, "Well..um... Hurry up and get ready."

And with that she was in the next room over getting ready.

*****

The next few days flew by fast, and before I knew it, it was Friday night. Friday night, Ms. Masters' favorite day, and from the looks of it, there was a party.

"So are you gonna come with me tonight or not?" She asked.

"Really, Meg, do you honestly not know the answer to that?" I retorted.

She smacked her lips and shut up. I wanted to go to the party, but I already knew who's party it was. It was Ruby's party, and Ruby and I don't get along, Meg knows that. So, instead of arguing with me, Meg shrugged and decided to go alone, but knowing her, she won't be alone all night.

"Just don't get home too shitfaced, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, okay Mom." She joked before walking towards the door.

I stopped reading to look up and find Meg still standing there, looking at me, concerned. 

"What's up?" I asked.

"You gonna be okay?" She questioned.

I smiled a little, remembering that Meg knows me better than anyone.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I'll be fine, just go have fun and don't worry about me."

She smiled big before shutting the door behind her. I decided to read for a few more hours before putting down my book for good. I was halfway to the bedroom when I heard a knock at the door. I checked my watch for the time, 9:47 p.m. Who could be here at this time of night? I opened the door, half-expecting to see an already shitfaced Meg, but instead the person standing before me was someone totally different.

"D-dean.." I stuttered.

"Hey." He replied casually.

"Um..what... What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. You mind?" He asked gesturing me to let him in.

I absentmindedly moved out of the way before realizing what I just did. Dean Winchester is in my house, Dean fucking Winchester. As I stood back giving him room to enter, I noticed that he was carrying a guitar case on his back. But as I was looking, my eyes drifted toward his shoulders, I never knew how broad they were, how sharp, it made him look so much taller he already is. I also noticed how slim, yet somewhat muscular, his legs are in his distressed light blue jeans. As he turned everything felt like it was going in slow motion, and that's when I saw his chest. I saw how defined his chest looked under his AC/DC tank and his dark green work shirt. It wasn't long until my eyes drifted upwards towards his collar bone which was poking out from his shirt, there was a little bead of sweat that rolled down from his neck and absorbed into his tank. My heart started to beat faster as my eyes slowly drifted up to his chin, his oh-so-chiseled chin, then to his pink lips, his lips were always so plump and pink, then to his little nose and light freckles, soon enough I was looking into his eyes, and I began to find myself lost in a forest of green, filled with only the greenest of trees...

"See anything you like?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Uh..." I was drawing a blank. My mind had gone completely blank. I looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before finally realizing what he had asked me.

"Hello? Earth to Cas." He chuckled, and his chuckle was so smooth and carefree, and so so so very warming.

"I..uh..." I had to look away before answering. Dean was a little too distracting than I remembered. Why was Dean so distracting all of a sudden? Was something wrong with me? Why can't I focus? I had to try and focus on what to say without sounding like a complete fool. "Yeah... I'm fine. I just... Never mind, what-what are you doing here again?"

"Like I said before, I came to see you." He replied looking as cheerful as always.

"Oh, what for?" I questioned.

"Hmm... I dunno. I was just strolling by and thought I'd drop by. Why? Is there a problem? Should I go?" When he asked this he looked a little sad, like a lost puppy. I don't know why but it made my insides knot up.

"N-no. It's fine. You can stay. I just got done reading anyways." As soon as I said that his eyes lit up again.

"Cool. Cool. So you're still the biggest bookworm as ever, huh?" He laughed

"What? No! I just tend to read a lot. I'm sorry I'm not cool enough for Mr. Cool-Winchester." I scoffed

"You're still cool in my book." He was blushing now. He was actually fucking blushing! I couldn't fucking believe it.

"So you brought your guitar?" I said pointing to his back.

"Yup. Oh man, remember how we used to play in Middle School?? Whew, those were the days, stayin' after school, with your mom always there, I had the biggest crush on her back then. Do you remember that?"

"Oh, God. I do." I laughed.

"I finally realized why I was so in love with her." He said, sounding a little more serious now.

"Oh yeah? Why's that? Because you're a perv?"

He laughed a soft laugh before continuing, "No. It was because she looks like you."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to make things awkward. Which I probably will.

"Oh... So..um.. The guitar. Are you gonna talk my ear off like always or are you gonna actually play me something?" I tried to sound calm.

"Ohhh yeeeaahhh!" He exclaimed.

"You always did get sidetracked." I teased.

"Shut up. Now what would you like to hear me play, Your Highness?" He said while taking a bow.

"Hmm, something old. 60's maybe?" I replied.

"Your wish is my command." He said, bowing again.

For the rest of the night, Dean played oldies on his guitar while I sang along with him to songs by Etta James, Nina Simone, Elvis, and even Frank Sinatra. It was a great night, one of the greatest nights I've had in a long time. Dean ended up going home late that night and I ended up dreaming of all the things that could've happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter of this fanfic, but I also have a few other fanfics I'm working on also, so it might not be out for a bit.


End file.
